The Calming of Broly
by Rotoon
Summary: Broly has returned once again, and he wants revenge, But what happens when he meets a four year old girl named Pan who wants to become stronger? Takes place soon after goku leaves to train Uub. Chapter four is up!
1. Broly arrives

This fiction takes place a few weeks after goku leaves to train Uub. the broly trilogy DID happen, but broly (as we all know) is pretty damn near immortal, so he survived and drifted through space, more info in later chapters. WARNING: do not read if you like Brolly as the horribly insane barbarian he is (note the title) also i do not own the dragon ball series or any other series or characters i might squeese in (i LOVE crossovers) ALSO i have no idea why goku isn't going to show up for a while, maybe hes at supreme kais planet, or in the hyperbolic time chamber, i dunno!

_"thought"_

"Speech"

* * *

somewhere in the wilderness: (where Gohan did his wilderness training) 4:28 P.M. 

Pan let out a big sigh, it had been so boring since grandpa goku left with that Uub kid. There was nobody to fight, she had already defeated both Trunks AND Goten, (they didn't go super saiyan of course) her dad refused to spar with Pan, OR teach her how to fight for that matter, (mostly because of Videl) and Vegeta was so stuck up that he wouldn't fight unless it was for the sake of the earth, or against grandpa Goku! There was also nobody to train with, everybody was either busy, refused to teach her, or was just plain weaker than her. so here she was, trying to train by herself, doing upside-down push-ups with one finger, bored. She wished that grandpa had taken her as WELL as Uub!

BOOM!

"WHOA!!!" the unexpected, and LOUD, sonic-boom was just enough to get pan to lose balance and fall face down on the ground. Pan unstuck her head from the ground and rubbed her head "Owie!" and then looked in the direction of the sound, she saw something red falling from the sky, as soon as it hit the ground there was a massive explosion (think saiyan space pod but unlike the spherical explosion it was more uncontrolled). The ki that thing was pouring out was unimaginable. Pan looked on in awe, she had never seen anybody produce an amount of energy as large as that. Eventually she broke out of her stupor and flew over in curiosity, _"Maybe its a super powerfull oponent or something, that would be fun!"_

When she arrived instead of there being a massive crater, there was a single 7 foot tall man in the middle of where the explosion SHOULD have been, facedown in the ground, and seemed to be unconscious. a million different questions flew through pans head but the biggest one was _"Who's that?" _She went down to check if he was breathing, which he wasn't (cause saiyans can hold their breath for hours) so Pan turned him over and checked its heartbeat. one second... two seconds... thr- ba-bum.

Pan jumped up in suprise, and wound up on her kneed with her hands on the ground. was it even possible for him to be alive!? after a short pause she said "Hold on mister! I'll help you!" Pan then hoisted the mans body onto her back and ran at an incredible speed kicking up clouds of dust, to her campsite. (shes not going home cause well, what would her PARENTS think, a four-year old girl with super powers, carrying a seven foot tall man thats half-dead, unconscious, and not even wearing a shirt!)

after a few minutes pan arrived at the cave she was using as shelter for her wilderness training. "Wait here mister giant!" she said as she laid down the man on the floor. He had cuts and bruises and scrapes everywhere, bones were broken and grotesquely poking through the skin. there was blood everywhere, if pan didn't do something soon he would bleed to death! Pan had seen people with bruises, cuts, even broken bones, but it was never THIS bad! Pan went to the corner of the cave and got a herbal mixture her grandpa taught her how to make, put it on some leaves and used them to cover the scrapes and bleeding spots as best she could, all she could do now was wait. Even pan knew it would take a miracle for the man to live through this. pan couldnt get herself to do anything but wait. she couldn't just leave someone this badly wounded. she waited for hours, watching as though it would make the wounds miraculously heal. soon night came, and the young quarter saiyan drifted into sleep.

* * *

Pans dream:

_"what a strange place" _she thought, there was a single patch of technicolored ground where she stood, about the size of a dojo sparring ring, off the small island there were other small patches of land floating through space. _"where am i?" _

"This infinite realm of empty space, is your mind." said a deep, movie trailer anouncer type voice.

"Wow reall-... HEY WAIT A SECOND!" yelled Pan, furiously.

Voice: Hey it's not my fault, you kinda inherited it from your grandpa.

Pan: Well that makes sense i guess. But anyway, who are you, why am i here, talking to some random voice?

Voice: Well as i said before, this empty space is you-

Pan: YES I GET IT!

Voice: ahem Well anyway, the reason you are here is because i have a subconscious warning for you.

Pan: Wait aren't people unable to listen to subconscious thoughts?

Voice: SHUT UP! As i was saying, i have a warning for you pan... ditch the big scary dude.

Pan: What!?

Voice: You heard me, ditch him. He's bad news.

Pan: Well how do you know!?

Voice: ... uhh... well... hes big... uh... and scary... and uhh.

Pan: Yeeaaahhhh... your stupid... im going to wake up now

Voice: WAIT! STOP! COME BACK!!!

* * *

Real world: 7:36 A.M.

yawn... "That was the weirdest dream i've ever had!" Pan looked over at the man, he was still asleep but somehow his bones were back in his body, his bruises were gone, and only the largest of cuts remained, and they were already scabs. "Whoa! i didn't think anybody but saiyans could heal that fast without using a regeneration technique! hmm... i wonder? Nah, grandpa AND Vegeta AND daddy said the only other full-blooded saiyan was dead!" Pan then proceeded to remove the herbal mix she applied to the mans wounds. and the cuts there were completely gone, only to be expected with the mans wounds healing so quickly on their own. Pan hadn't noticed before but the man was wearing very strange clothes that looked almost alien in appearance, yet still quite fashionable. After a short while pan decided the man was healed enough already, so put some food and water next to him for when he woke up, and then went to train some more.

All while Pan was training, she couldn't stop thinking, who was that man? Why did he fall out of the sky? How did his wounds heal so quickly? And most importantly, why did she have such a weird dream?

* * *

So what ya think? sorry Broly didn't do anything here, but I promise he'll get to do something next chapter! So whatever the case, please write and review, this IS my first story so be nice please ) 


	2. The Deal

This fiction takes place a few weeks after goku leaves to train Uub. the broly trilogy DID happen, but broly (as we all know) is pretty damn near immortal, so he survived and drifted through space, more info in later chapters. WARNING: do not read if you like Brolly as the horribly insane barbarian he is (note the title) also i do not own the dragon ball series or any other series or characters i might squeese in (i LOVE crossovers) ALSO i have no idea why goku isn't going to show up for a while, maybe hes at supreme kais planet, or in the hyperbolic time chamber, i dunno!

_"thought"_

"Speech"

* * *

Pans cave: 12:06 P.M.

Broly awoke drowsily; as he awoke he took in his surroundings. _"Where am I? Last thing I remember I was." _

Flashback no jutsu:-P

* * *

The cries of a young boy named Goten extended past the mountains, and into the ears of an old enemy. Some said he was a demon, others, a GOD. His name... was Broly... the Legendary Super Saiyan, and the single most powerful being in existance, as he broke through the Ice he could still hear the cries, the screams... the same kind that drove him to madness the very day he was born. Blacks out 

When Broly finally regained even a tiny bit of his own consciousness, he saw a boy, right in front of him, with his pants down, mooning him. _"THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! The son of Kakarot will have to wait, this child needs a lesson in discipline"_ Blacks out

Broly Returned to reality once again, this time to find that the boy was right over him in his hands, the boy looked as if his fear had overwhelmed him. Broly smirked, believing he had inspired the fear in this boy, as he had so many others. Then, with his mouth right open in a laugh, he discovered why the boy looked so tense... and felt the reason trickle over his arms and drops of it falling into his hair _"oh for the love of god he did NOT just"_ The boy broke from his grip and after laughing a bit flew away Reds out (he was REALLY ticked off!)

Broly hurtled toward the sun, propelled by the sons of kakarots blast. Broly had known, he had come so close, if only he weren't distracted by that boy. During his last moments he could only think of one word, a name, the same name that had burned in his mind since his first day of life. "KAKAROOOT!!!"

* * *

Reverse Flashback No Jutsu:-P 

Broly sat and thought... _"As soon as I kill kakarot... that brat that peed on me is next" _Broly looked to his side to find a bowl of water and a bowl full of fruit, as well as a slice of a T-rex tail. _"Well as long as I'm here I might as well"_ Broly scarfed down the food as though it was just a little more than a sandwhich, belched, and walked outside. It was a bright, sunny day, a few birds in the trees. _"I'm bored, it's too peaceful here" _Then as if on que, a lizard came up and swallowed the birds whole. _"Now THAT, was cool." _He then felt a relatively strong Ki to the southeast, pathetic compared to him, but still relatively strong _"what a pitiful power level, might be worth investigating if there's nothing else though." _Broly sensed all of earth looking for a strong fighter, some came, but they werent as strong as the other one he felt. (Vegeta, Buu and Gohan bring down their power when their not training or fighting) Broly sighed _"This is pathetic, there's NOBODY worthwhile here, but i don't feel like destroying planets just yet. Maybe I'll see whats going on over by that powerful ki" _Broly then walked toward the powerful ki, wondering what kind of ferocious fighter could generate ki of this level.

Eventually Broly came across a trail of pebbles, which were undoubtedly boulders at the begining of the day. Broly followed the trail and soon heard the sound of a boulder being crushed. Broly approached the noise, and when the smoke cleared was suprised to see a little girl in the middle of where the boulder used to be. Even the great Broly was dumbstruck. this little girl, probably no older than four, was lifting and crushing boulders that must have been over ONE TON! She was also showing off a power level of over one MILLION! Broly was incredibly powerful, even as a child, but at age four this girl would have had him out-gunned four times over!

The girl spotted Broly and smiled saying "Good morning sleepyhead! Yaknow even after all the treatment I gave you, AND how fast you healed, I thought you would have died, or ATLEAST been out a few more days!" after an awkward silence she walked over and asked "Hey mister... are you okay?"

Broly broke out of his stupor. "Wha?... oh yes I'm fine... Who are you? Why am I not dead?"

The girl just smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Well I'm glad to hear your okay. Anyway, my names Pan Son, and I can't really answer your second question. In fact, I'm AMAZED you're still alive!"

Broly was confused and slightly embarrassed, to think that, if it weren't for this little girl, he might not be alive right now... Broly fell into an awful realization_ "I could have died... if it weren't for this... Pan... I REALLY would have died!"_ Broly stood there... frozen, unable to say a single word, the sheer shock and horror of what COULD have been his death, was incredible. "... Thank you... Pan... I owe you my life" Saying that was the single most difficult thing Broly had EVER done! He had NEVER had ANY reason to THANK someone before, what was even more awkward was that, not only did he owe his life to someone... he owed it to Pan, a four year old girl. He HAD to get rid of this feeling, this feeling of... gratitude. "As thanks, I will grant you one wish to the best of my ability." Broly may have been evil, and in many peoples opinions, a monster, but even he had a sort of pride and honor. He would not let something like this go unnoticed.

Pan thought it over; This man was surely the source of that massive energy, which meant of course he was extremely powerful. Maybe HE could help her get stronger! "Well maybe you CAN help me with this one little tiny thing." Pan looked at Broly with a disgustingly cute face, "You see, nobody in the whole wide world wants to train me, and the ones that DO want to are too weak, and since you're so powerful, maybe YOU could train me!"

Broly: Okay fine, but only on ONE condition.

Pan's face got even cutesier. "What is it Mister Giant?"

Broly covered her face with his hand. "Never, EVER, do that again." Pan nodded and Broly removed his hand to find Pan in her normal everyday face.

Pan: What's your name anyway Mr.Giant?"

Broly: My name is Broly. That's all you need to know for now.

Pan looked at him confused, but didn't worry too much, after all she'd probably know more soon.

* * *

Yo, Wassup my nerdy anime homies! Word! puts on shades and a pimp hat

Bell: SHUTUP YOU IDIOT!!! lasers my butt

I run off screaming clutching my buttox.

Bell: anyway, people who have read the bleedman comics probably know me as the adorably sadistic, yet CUTE, white Powerpuff! any of you who don't READ THE GODDAMN PPGD COMICS!!!

Me: running by in the background I DO NOT OWN BELL OR ANY OF THE OTHER POWERPUFFS!!!

Bell: ahem, anyway, I'd like to proudly present myself as Rotoons favorite Female Fictional character, and thats why I'm here, anyway along with the story, i would ALSO like to mention the fact that Rotoon and I will be hosting a Interview section for any character that we know of, the series include:

Elfen Lied

Yu Yu Hakusho

Bleach

Naruto

DBZ

JTHM

Invader Zim

He is my master

Bleedman Comics

Bell: But we won't just talk about random things NOOO! we ask YOU to decide who to interview and what questions to ask. there may also be some that we haven't mentioned, so dont just limit it to these, expand creativity and share ideas, if we hear about something good we might just check it out and then theres ANOTHER series we can talk about! YAY!

Me: Okay anyway, back to the actual series stuff. As usual Read and Review, talk about what you think should happen next, who should appear, yadda yadda yadda. all that jazz. Also Vegica I would like to help you out. you see all stories start as a document, like on microsoft word, notepad, that kinda stuff, anyway after you do that, go to the Documents section of your account, give it a Document label, story format, and choose which document on your computer to use, after that you can select a document and edit it however you want. Once you've done all the editing you feel is necessary. so to the stories area of your account and select new story, it should be pretty obvious after that. anyway seeya next chapter! and remember, this website is all about expressing yourself and expanding your own creativity, so write a few ideas on a forum or review, don't worry about what others think, its your thoughts and ideas and NOBODY has a right to tell you your wrong. Also don't be afraid to criticise other peoples work, just try and be nice about it. criticising someone wont make them feel bad but increase their own knowledge and skill, you cant fix something if you don't know it's broken!... that includes me, if I'm doing something wrong, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME!!!


	3. Naruto's challenge, Broly's rage

This fiction takes place a few weeks after Goku leaves to train Uub. The Broly Trilogy DID happen, but Broly (as we all know) is pretty damn near immortal, so he survived and drifted through space, more info in later chapters. WARNING: do not read if you like Broly as the horribly insane barbarian he is (note the title) also I do not own the dragon ball series or any other series or characters i might squeeze in (I LOVE crossovers) ALSO I have no idea why Goku isn't going to show up for a while, maybe he's at supreme kais planet, or in the hyperbolic time chamber, I dunno!

_"Thought"_

"Speech"

Hey my very few but loyal readers, sorry I didn't update when I usually do. Yasee I got a new dog last weekend (Genius by the way) and ALSO the data for this chapter got deleted on accident, so I had to do the WHOLE FREAKING CHAPTER AGAIN!!! ahem well anyway, I guess we should continue our legendary (legendarily HILARIOUS) journey.

* * *

Calming of Broly

Chapter 3

Three days passed and Broly put Pan through the most rigorous and excruciating training she had ever endured. Pan had asked repeatedly who Broly was, other than well, Broly, and why he was so powerful. The answer was always the same. "That doesn't concern you" Also, every night, Pan would have the same dream, where the voice would tell her to leave Broly, Pan always refused, saying that Broly was her friend, and would never hurt her or anyone else... she had no idea how wrong she was. 

Wilderness: 8:32 A.M.

Pan looked as Broly slept. He had done this every day. He would wake up at 12:00, train with Pan, and go to sleep at 6:00. _"I can't believe this; he sleeps 18 hours a DAY!!! This is insane! Who could possibly need so much sleep!?" _Pan looked at Broly annoyed _"What's worse is I can barely sleep at all" _She rubbed her eyes and yawned _"He snores so loudly it would wake up GRANDPA!" _Pan looked at Broly irritated. _"Well no more! He's gonna wake up and train me right NOW!" _Pan decided she would get cold water and wake up Broly herself, so she grabbed the bucket, and flew over to the river to get water. When she arrived at the river she immediately filled the bucket. When she looked across the river she saw a young boy, he had blonde hair, wore an orange jumpsuit, and, this probably being the strangest part, had three lines on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He couldn't have been any older than 13. "What?" the orange boy asked.

Pan just said plainly "I didn't think there would be anybody else here, the wildlife around here is really dangerous."

???: Oh C'mon, how old are YOU, five?

"NO! I'm four and a half" Pan said crossing her arms across her chest matter of factly "And even so I bet I could beat you a hundred times over!"

???: Oh YEAH!

Pan: YEAH!

Pan and the Boy stared at each other for a while, competitive anger all across their faces until a voice broke the silence "Hey Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto (apparently): Huh? Oh. Over here Pervy Sage!

Pan giggled. "Pervy Sage?"

Naruto: You'll see what I mean.

Soon a large man comes out of the trees, He had long spiky white hair, and wore a red vest over a green shirt, and he also wore a pair of green pants. "Oh there you are Naruto." The man looked across the lake. "I see you're finally talking with people that act your age."

Naruto looked at the man outraged, "HEY! I CAN ACT MATURE!!!"

Pervy sage: Can you say that again WITHOUT yelling like a little kid.

Naruto: Wha? Oh I gue-... I hate you.

Pan just stood across the river laughing and giggling. "Ha-ha! You two are funny. Maybe if you were stronger I would let you train with me and Broly."

Naruto: Hey we're strong! Definitely stronger that a little four year o-

Pervy sage: Naruto be quiet, look at her.

Naruto: ... Yeah okay I see her... so?

Pervy sage: Can't you feel that.

Naruto: Feel what?

Pervy sage: Her chakra. There's so much of it, and it's so thick and powerful. If she knows any jutsu, she could beat both of us in a relatively even fight, her favor of course. I have no idea how she's so powerful but we definitely shouldn't pick a fight with that girl.

Naruto looked back at Pan, now that he mentioned it, he was right. Her chakra was unimaginable. If it was much stronger it seemed like he would be choking on it. "Hey... how is your chakra so strong?"

Pan just looked at him confused. "What's chakra?"

Naruto: Yaknow, your energy.

Pan: ohh. You mean ki! Well, I was trained by my grandpa, and more recently I'm being trained by Broly, but Broly sleeps a lot so I came here to get cold water to wake him up!

Naruto beamed. Was it possible!? Could somebody possibly be strong enough to train HER!? "CAN BROLY TRAIN ME TOO!?"

Pervy sage: HEY! What about me? The great and powerful gets into his dramatic pose Jiraiya of the sannin!!!

Pan and Naruto just looked at him. "Does he do that often?"

Naruto: Unfortunately yes... does that Broly guy do stuff like that?

Pan: No, he's usually very serious. Also he's one of the sternest, toughest trainers of all time! Sometimes he even acts kind of mean, but he's good underneath it all.

Naruto liked the sound of this Broly guy "So can he train me?"

Pan just gave him a 'What are you, stupid?' look "Uhh... no. You're kinda weak."

As some of you can imagine, Naruto got really ticked. "I'll show YOU who's week! Let's meet in one week, right here. Then we'll see who's stronger!"

Pan looked at him like as if he had said the most stupid thing in the world. "... You're kidding right. You'd be down before you even took a step!"

Naruto got right down in her face and gave a typical response for an irritated, hyperactive idiot. "OH YEAH!!!"

"Uhh... yeah" Pan had stated it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world... which for her and anybody at roughly her level, it WAS one of the most obvious things in the world. "But if it really makes you feel better, I guess I wouldn't mind obliterating that much. Anyway I guess I'll see you in a week, I gotta get this water to Broly" So Pan continued getting the water and flew off, leaving behind an irritated Naruto (who was obviously surprised at the fact Pan could fly) _"What a couple of weirdoes! I wonder where their from?" _Pan continued on into the cave and found Broly still asleep. _"Geese he is the laziest person with ultimate power I have EVER seen"_ Pan was about to splash the water on Broly's face when she heard him start to whisper in his sleep

Broly was sweating and seemed tense. The word he said in his whispers was "Kaka...rot" Broly repeated it over and over again, each time getting louder and angrier. Pan was so curious, this could be a clue to Broly's past, it HAD to be, she had never heard of someone named Kakarot before. This was, without a doubt a clue to Broly's past, to who he was, what made him so strong. Pan had never heard the name Kakarot before, although, it seemed to have the same ring as Vegeta and Broly's names. It seemed... slightly alien, yet at the same time, a name of greatness, of power. Pan came in closer, Curiosity reaching its maximum. Who was Kakarot, what made him so fearsome that even Broly would have nightmares of him. Pan went on her knees and crawled over to Broly until she was right next to him. As soon as she was about to talk, Broly's eyes snapped open to reveal... nothing. Broly's eyes had become pure white, there was nothing there except for anger and hatred for... well, Pan didn't quite know what, and she didn't get very long to think about it before Broly snapped up and put his right hand around Pan's throat. Pan looked on in fearful horror as Broly screamed. "KAKAROOOOT!!!" Broly stood and lifted Pan far above the ground. Broly's power was explosive, unlike anything pan had ever seen. Broly wouldn't have even had to use his hand; his energy alone was enough to suffocate Pan of all life. Broly then threw Pan right through one of the cave walls and out the mountain. Broly immediately flew towards Pan at blinding speeds, creating a sonic boom. Pan didn't understand, was Broly sleepwalking? was he still in the middle of his nightmare? She didn't have time to think it all through before Broly closed the distance between them and opened with a barrage of merciless blows. Broly was so huge that each of his punches covered over half of Pans body. (still not transformed) Broly finished the combo with a tackle sending Pan through mountain after mountain.

Broly's attacks were powerful, fast, and worst of all, ruthless. There was no defense that Pan could possibly think of, and she was already at her maximum. Pan plummeted down to earth and made a crater in the ground, Broly quickly arrived, giving a brutal punch at Pan straight into the ground, making the crater oh so much larger. Broly then stood above her. His smile... Pan had never seen anything like it... it was terrifying... bloodthirsty. Broly picked Pan up with one hand and laughed as he crushed her body with his vice-like grip. Pan's only hope was to talk some sense into the massive warrior. "Bro...ly... please... stop." It was all she could say, everything else was a black cloud overcoming her vision. At last, a form of sense came over Broly's features. His eyes returned to normal, his hair and energy lowered, as did his muscle mass, and the cruel and evil smile faded from his face.

Broly looked at Pan horrified, he knew of his brutal, nature but he never expected to PAN to fall victim to it! Broly gently put Pan on the ground "Pan I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just..." Broly looked back down at Pan and saw she was unconscious. One thing he didn't understand though was why it had happened. He only had nightmares of such an extent when Kakarot was near! There was no way he could be on the same planet as before... could there? Broly himself didn't know half the things that were going on... but perhaps Pan DID have a few clues... When she woke up, Broly would find out everything. One way or another.

* * *

Me: HA! SEE! ACTION STUFFS!!! So Bell what did you think 

Nothingness: ...

Me: Uhh... where's Bell?

Cameraman: Well you should know, you told her to get pizza!

Me: I didn't know the chapter would be so short! Although it IS longer than all the others... and Naruto made a rather pathetic appearance

Naruto off-screen: HEY!

Me: BUT HOW DO I DO ANYTHING FUN WHILE THEIR READING IF ITS SO FREAKING SHORT!!!

Lucy walks on screen "Maybe you should make it longer, I mean you ARE the writer."

Me: ... Well I'm lazy okay, deal with it.

Zidane walks on screen "Hey if Bell's gone, does that mean your OTHER favorite characters make an appearance?

Me: NO!!! Now go away, you'll give away the main plot for my soon to be posted main Story.

Lucy: So THAT'S why you put so little effort into this!

Me: No I really am lazy, I mean, haven't even started it yet. But anyway my many loving fans (0) why don't I give you a few details on my main story to be!

Pan: HEY! Don't fill me and Broly's story with your junky preview!

Me: HEY THIS IDEA HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH MY HEAD FOR 2 YEARS NOW!!! It is NOT STUPID!!!

Everyone backs away.

Zidane: I think you officially ticked him off Pan.

Pan: But then... what will happen... HES GOD HERE!!!

Everything turns into some sort of high calorie snack or candy

Me: I'm gonna eat some pleasure food.

* * *

Okay now SERIOUSLY onto talking with my imaginary fan base. Again I ask you to read and review, please for the love of god TELL ME IF I'M DOING ANYTHING WRONG! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS!!! I just need SOMETHING to improve on! There's no WAY I can be writing perfectly! Ahem anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted by Pan, my main story is gonna be a MAJOR crossover, not in the dumb massive tournament way either that SO many people do, or the summoning heroes to do something stupid thing. I mean SERIOUSLY a GOOD crossover. The main character will be for the most part Zidane Tribal 

Zidane: I GET TO BE A MAIN CHARACTER!!! COOL!!!

Ahem and the story shall start with what happened AFTER the FFIX game ended. Included anime and cartoons (also many other things) known to me right now

Naruto

Elfen Lied

Invader Zim

Bleedman Comics (Both Grim Tales and PPGD)

Danny Phantom

Enchanted Arms

Pico (Newgrounds mascot, Pico Therapy version)

Kingdom hearts (probably anyway)

Fear unlimited

Warhammer 40k

And now for the 'Below 50 chance put still possible!' some of these are unfortunate but I just CAN'T figure out a way to squeeze them in!

Yu Yu Hakusho

DBZ

Sonic the Hedgehog

Inuyasha

Bleach

Dynasty Warriors

Xenosaga

MLAATR (My Life As A Teenage Robot)

Megaman

Halo

And Xiaolin Showdown

Anyway the story has not even been started, so just tell me what you think, what shows you do and don't know etc.


	4. The NEW chapter one!

This fiction takes place a few weeks after goku leaves to train Uub. the broly trilogy DID happen, but broly (as we all know) is pretty damn near immortal, so he survived and drifted through space, more info in later chapters. WARNING: do not read if you like Brolly as the horribly insane barbarian he is (note the title) also i do not own the dragon ball series or any other series or characters i might squeese in (i LOVE crossovers) ALSO i have no idea why goku isn't going to show up for a while, maybe hes at supreme kais planet, or in the hyperbolic time chamber, i dunno!

_"thought"_

"Speech"

Hey guys sorry about the whole NEW chapter one but the chapters were just TOO SHORT!!! so please don't flame me! half the chapters were my spam anyway!

* * *

somewhere in the wilderness: (where Gohan did his wilderness training) 4:28 P.M. 

Pan let out a big sigh, it had been so boring since grandpa goku left with that Uub kid. There was nobody to fight, she had already defeated both Trunks AND Goten, (they didn't go super saiyan of course) her dad refused to spar with Pan, OR teach her how to fight for that matter, (mostly because of Videl) and Vegeta was so stuck up that he wouldn't fight unless it was for the sake of the earth, or against grandpa Goku! There was also nobody to train with, everybody was either busy, refused to teach her, or was just plain weaker than her. so here she was, trying to train by herself, doing upside-down push-ups with one finger, bored. She wished that grandpa had taken her as WELL as Uub!

BOOM!

"WHOA!!!" the unexpected, and LOUD, sonic-boom was just enough to get pan to lose balance and fall face down on the ground. Pan unstuck her head from the ground and rubbed her head "Owie!" and then looked in the direction of the sound, she saw something red falling from the sky, as soon as it hit the ground there was a massive explosion (think saiyan space pod but unlike the spherical explosion it was more uncontrolled). The ki that thing was pouring out was unimaginable. Pan looked on in awe, she had never seen anybody produce an amount of energy as large as that. Eventually she broke out of her stupor and flew over in curiosity, _"Maybe its a super powerfull oponent or something, that would be fun!"_

When she arrived instead of there being a massive crater, there was a single 7 foot tall man in the middle of where the explosion SHOULD have been, facedown in the ground, and seemed to be unconscious. a million different questions flew through pans head but the biggest one was _"Who's that?" _She went down to check if he was breathing, which he wasn't (cause saiyans can hold their breath for hours) so Pan turned him over and checked its heartbeat. one second... two seconds... thr- ba-bum.

Pan jumped up in suprise, and wound up on her kneed with her hands on the ground. was it even possible for him to be alive!? after a short pause she said "Hold on mister! I'll help you!" Pan then hoisted the mans body onto her back and ran at an incredible speed kicking up clouds of dust, to her campsite. (shes not going home cause well, what would her PARENTS think, a four-year old girl with super powers, carrying a seven foot tall man thats half-dead, unconscious, and not even wearing a shirt!)

after a few minutes pan arrived at the cave she was using as shelter for her wilderness training. "Wait here mister giant!" she said as she laid down the man on the floor. He had cuts and bruises and scrapes everywhere, bones were broken and grotesquely poking through the skin. there was blood everywhere, if pan didn't do something soon he would bleed to death! Pan had seen people with bruises, cuts, even broken bones, but it was never THIS bad! Pan went to the corner of the cave and got a herbal mixture her grandpa taught her how to make, put it on some leaves and used them to cover the scrapes and bleeding spots as best she could, all she could do now was wait. Even pan knew it would take a miracle for the man to live through this. pan couldnt get herself to do anything but wait. she couldn't just leave someone this badly wounded. she waited for hours, watching as though it would make the wounds miraculously heal. soon night came, and the young quarter saiyan drifted into sleep.

* * *

Pans dream: 

_"what a strange place" _she thought, there was a single patch of technicolored ground where she stood, about the size of a dojo sparring ring, off the small island there were other small patches of land floating through space. _"where am i?" _

"This infinite realm of empty space, is your mind." said a deep, movie trailer anouncer type voice.

"Wow reall-... HEY WAIT A SECOND!" yelled Pan, furiously.

Voice: Hey it's not my fault, you kinda inherited it from your grandpa.

Pan: Well that makes sense i guess. But anyway, who are you, why am i here, talking to some random voice?

Voice: Well as i said before, this empty space is you-

Pan: YES I GET IT!

Voice: ahem Well anyway, the reason you are here is because i have a subconscious warning for you.

Pan: Wait aren't people unable to listen to subconscious thoughts?

Voice: SHUT UP! As i was saying, i have a warning for you pan... ditch the big scary dude.

Pan: What!?

Voice: You heard me, ditch him. He's bad news.

Pan: Well how do you know!?

Voice: ... uhh... well... hes big... uh... and scary... and uhh.

Pan: Yeeaaahhhh... your stupid... im going to wake up now

Voice: WAIT! STOP! COME BACK!!!

* * *

Real world: 7:36 A.M. 

yawn... "That was the weirdest dream i've ever had!" Pan looked over at the man, he was still asleep but somehow his bones were back in his body, his bruises were gone, and only the largest of cuts remained, and they were already scabs. "Whoa! i didn't think anybody but saiyans could heal that fast without using a regeneration technique! hmm... i wonder? Nah, grandpa AND Vegeta AND daddy said the only other full-blooded saiyan was dead!" Pan then proceeded to remove the herbal mix she applied to the mans wounds. and the cuts there were completely gone, only to be expected with the mans wounds healing so quickly on their own. Pan hadn't noticed before but the man was wearing very strange clothes that looked almost alien in appearance, yet still quite fashionable. After a short while pan decided the man was healed enough already, so put some food and water next to him for when he woke up, and then went to train some more.

All while Pan was training, she couldn't stop thinking, who was that man? Why did he fall out of the sky? How did his wounds heal so quickly? And most importantly, why did she have such a weird dream?

* * *

Pans cave: 12:06 P.M. 

Broly awoke drowsily; as he awoke he took in his surroundings. _"Where am I? Last thing I remember I was."

* * *

_

Flashback no jutsu:-P

The cries of a young boy named Goten extended past the mountains, and into the ears of an old enemy. Some said he was a demon, others, a GOD. His name... was Broly... the Legendary Super Saiyan, and the single most powerful being in existance, as he broke through the Ice he could still hear the cries, the screams... the same kind that drove him to madness the very day he was born. Blacks out

When Broly finally regained even a tiny bit of his own consciousness, he saw a boy, right in front of him, with his pants down, mooning him. _"THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! The son of Kakarot will have to wait, this child needs a lesson in discipline"_ Blacks out

Broly Returned to reality once again, this time to find that the boy was right over him in his hands, the boy looked as if his fear had overwhelmed him. Broly smirked, believing he had inspired the fear in this boy, as he had so many others. Then, with his mouth right open in a laugh, he discovered why the boy looked so tense... and felt the reason trickle over his arms and drops of it falling into his hair _"oh for the love of god he did NOT just"_ The boy broke from his grip and after laughing a bit flew away Reds out (he was REALLY ticked off!)

Broly hurtled toward the sun, propelled by the sons of kakarots blast. Broly had known, he had come so close, if only he weren't distracted by that boy. During his last moments he could only think of one word, a name, the same name that had burned in his mind since his first day of life. "KAKAROOOT!!!"

Reverse Flashback No Jutsu:-P

* * *

Broly sat and thought... _"As soon as I kill kakarot... that brat that peed on me is next" _Broly looked to his side to find a bowl of water and a bowl full of fruit, as well as a slice of a T-rex tail. _"Well as long as I'm here I might as well"_ Broly scarfed down the food as though it was just a little more than a sandwhich, belched, and walked outside. It was a bright, sunny day, a few birds in the trees. _"I'm bored, it's too peaceful here" _Then as if on que, a lizard came up and swallowed the birds whole. _"Now THAT, was cool." _He then felt a relatively strong Ki to the southeast, pathetic compared to him, but still relatively strong _"what a pitiful power level, might be worth investigating if there's nothing else though." _Broly sensed all of earth looking for a strong fighter, some came, but they werent as strong as the other one he felt. (Vegeta, Buu and Gohan bring down their power when their not training or fighting) Broly sighed _"This is pathetic, there's NOBODY worthwhile here, but i don't feel like destroying planets just yet. Maybe I'll see whats going on over by that powerful ki" _Broly then walked toward the powerful ki, wondering what kind of ferocious fighter could generate ki of this level. 

Eventually Broly came across a trail of pebbles, which were undoubtedly boulders at the begining of the day. Broly followed the trail and soon heard the sound of a boulder being crushed. Broly approached the noise, and when the smoke cleared was suprised to see a little girl in the middle of where the boulder used to be. Even the great Broly was dumbstruck. this little girl, probably no older than four, was lifting and crushing boulders that must have been over ONE TON! She was also showing off a power level of over one MILLION! Broly was incredibly powerful, even as a child, but at age four this girl would have had him out-gunned four times over!

The girl spotted Broly and smiled saying "Good morning sleepyhead! Yaknow even after all the treatment I gave you, AND how fast you healed, I thought you would have died, or ATLEAST been out a few more days!" after an awkward silence she walked over and asked "Hey mister... are you okay?"

Broly broke out of his stupor. "Wha?... oh yes I'm fine... Who are you? Why am I not dead?"

The girl just smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Well I'm glad to hear your okay. Anyway, my names Pan Son, and I can't really answer your second question. In fact, I'm AMAZED you're still alive!"

Broly was confused and slightly embarrassed, to think that, if it weren't for this little girl, he might not be alive right now... Broly fell into an awful realization_ "I could have died... if it weren't for this... Pan... I REALLY would have died!"_ Broly stood there... frozen, unable to say a single word, the sheer shock and horror of what COULD have been his death, was incredible. "... Thank you... Pan... I owe you my life" Saying that was the single most difficult thing Broly had EVER done! He had NEVER had ANY reason to THANK someone before, what was even more awkward was that, not only did he owe his life to someone... he owed it to Pan, a four year old girl. He HAD to get rid of this feeling, this feeling of... gratitude. "As thanks, I will grant you one wish to the best of my ability." Broly may have been evil, and in many peoples opinions, a monster, but even he had a sort of pride and honor. He would not let something like this go unnoticed.

Pan thought it over; This man was surely the source of that massive energy, which meant of course he was extremely powerful. Maybe HE could help her get stronger! "Well maybe you CAN help me with this one little tiny thing." Pan looked at Broly with a disgustingly cute face, "You see, nobody in the whole wide world wants to train me, and the ones that DO want to are too weak, and since you're so powerful, maybe YOU could train me!"

Broly: Okay fine, but only on ONE condition.

Pan's face got even cutesier. "What is it Mister Giant?"

Broly covered her face with his hand. "Never, EVER, do that again." Pan nodded and Broly removed his hand to find Pan in her normal everyday face.

Pan: What's your name anyway Mr.Giant?"

Broly: My name is Broly. That's all you need to know for now.

Pan looked at him confused, but didn't worry too much, after all she'd probably know more soon.

* * *

Three days passed and Broly put Pan through the most rigorous and excruciating training she had ever endured. Pan had asked repeatedly who Broly was, other than well, Broly, and why he was so powerful. The answer was always the same. "That doesn't concern you" Also, every night, Pan would have the same dream, where the voice would tell her to leave Broly, Pan always refused, saying that Broly was her friend, and would never hurt her or anyone else... she had no idea how wrong she was. 

Wilderness: 8:32 A.M.

Pan looked as Broly slept. He had done this every day. He would wake up at 12:00, train with Pan, and go to sleep at 6:00. _"I can't believe this; he sleeps 18 hours a DAY!!! This is insane! Who could possibly need so much sleep!?" _Pan looked at Broly annoyed _"What's worse is I can barely sleep at all" _She rubbed her eyes and yawned _"He snores so loudly it would wake up GRANDPA!" _Pan looked at Broly irritated. _"Well no more! He's gonna wake up and train me right NOW!" _Pan decided she would get cold water and wake up Broly herself, so she grabbed the bucket, and flew over to the river to get water. When she arrived at the river she immediately filled the bucket. When she looked across the river she saw a young boy, he had blonde hair, wore an orange jumpsuit, and, this probably being the strangest part, had three lines on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He couldn't have been any older than 13. "What?" the orange boy asked.

Pan just said plainly "I didn't think there would be anybody else here, the wildlife around here is really dangerous."

???: Oh C'mon, how old are YOU, five?

"NO! I'm four and a half" Pan said crossing her arms across her chest matter of factly "And even so I bet I could beat you a hundred times over!"

???: Oh YEAH!

Pan: YEAH!

Pan and the Boy stared at each other for a while, competitive anger all across their faces until a voice broke the silence "Hey Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto (apparently): Huh? Oh. Over here Pervy Sage!

Pan giggled. "Pervy Sage?"

Naruto: You'll see what I mean.

Soon a large man comes out of the trees, He had long spiky white hair, and wore a red vest over a green shirt, and he also wore a pair of green pants. "Oh there you are Naruto." The man looked across the lake. "I see you're finally talking with people that act your age."

Naruto looked at the man outraged, "HEY! I CAN ACT MATURE!!!"

Pervy sage: Can you say that again WITHOUT yelling like a little kid.

Naruto: Wha? Oh I gue-... I hate you.

Pan just stood across the river laughing and giggling. "Ha-ha! You two are funny. Maybe if you were stronger I would let you train with me and Broly."

Naruto: Hey we're strong! Definitely stronger that a little four year o-

Pervy sage: Naruto be quiet, look at her.

Naruto: ... Yeah okay I see her... so?

Pervy sage: Can't you feel that.

Naruto: Feel what?

Pervy sage: Her chakra. There's so much of it, and it's so thick and powerful. If she knows any jutsu, she could beat both of us in a relatively even fight, her favor of course. I have no idea how she's so powerful but we definitely shouldn't pick a fight with that girl.

Naruto looked back at Pan, now that he mentioned it, he was right. Her chakra was unimaginable. If it was much stronger it seemed like he would be choking on it. "Hey... how is your chakra so strong?"

Pan just looked at him confused. "What's chakra?"

Naruto: Yaknow, your energy.

Pan: ohh. You mean ki! Well, I was trained by my grandpa, and more recently I'm being trained by Broly, but Broly sleeps a lot so I came here to get cold water to wake him up!

Naruto beamed. Was it possible!? Could somebody possibly be strong enough to train HER!? "CAN BROLY TRAIN ME TOO!?"

Pervy sage: HEY! What about me? The great and powerful gets into his dramatic pose Jiraiya of the sannin!!!

Pan and Naruto just looked at him. "Does he do that often?"

Naruto: Unfortunately yes... does that Broly guy do stuff like that?

Pan: No, he's usually very serious. Also he's one of the sternest, toughest trainers of all time! Sometimes he even acts kind of mean, but he's good underneath it all.

Naruto liked the sound of this Broly guy "So can he train me?"

Pan just gave him a 'What are you, stupid?' look "Uhh... no. You're kinda weak."

As some of you can imagine, Naruto got really ticked. "I'll show YOU who's weak! Let's meet in one week, right here. Then we'll see who's stronger!"

Pan looked at him like as if he had said the most stupid thing in the world. "... You're kidding right. You'd be down before the first second!"

Naruto got right down in her face and gave a typical response for an irritated, hyperactive idiot. "OH YEAH!!!"

"Uhh... yeah" Pan had stated it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world... which for her and anybody at roughly her level, it WAS one of the most obvious things in the world. "But if it really makes you feel better, I guess I wouldn't mind obliterating that much. Anyway I guess I'll see you in a week, I gotta get this water to Broly" So Pan continued getting the water and flew off, leaving behind an irritated Naruto (who was obviously surprised at the fact Pan could fly) _"What a couple of weirdoes! I wonder where their from?" _Pan continued on into the cave and found Broly still asleep. _"Geese he is the laziest person with ultimate power I have EVER seen"_ Pan was about to splash the water on Broly's face when she heard him start to whisper in his sleep

Broly was sweating and seemed tense. The word he said in his whispers was "Kaka...rot" Broly repeated it over and over again, each time getting louder and angrier. Pan was so curious, this could be a clue to Broly's past, it HAD to be, she had never heard of someone named Kakarot before. This was, without a doubt a clue to Broly's past, to who he was, what made him so strong. Pan had never heard the name Kakarot before, although, it seemed to have the same ring as Vegeta and Broly's names. It seemed... slightly alien, yet at the same time, a name of greatness, of power. Pan came in closer, Curiosity reaching its maximum. Who was Kakarot, what made him so fearsome that even Broly would have nightmares of him. Pan went on her knees and crawled over to Broly until she was right next to him. As soon as she was about to talk, Broly's eyes snapped open to reveal... nothing. Broly's eyes had become pure white, there was nothing there except for anger and hatred for... well, Pan didn't quite know what, and she didn't get very long to think about it before Broly snapped up and put his right hand around Pan's throat. Pan looked on in fearful horror as Broly screamed. "KAKAROOOOT!!!" Broly stood and lifted Pan far above the ground. Broly's power was explosive, unlike anything pan had ever seen. Broly wouldn't have even had to use his hand; his energy alone was enough to suffocate Pan of all life. Broly then threw Pan right through one of the cave walls and out the mountain. Broly immediately flew towards Pan at blinding speeds, creating a sonic boom. Pan didn't understand, was Broly sleepwalking? was he still in the middle of his nightmare? She didn't have time to think it all through before Broly closed the distance between them and opened with a barrage of merciless blows. Broly was so huge that each of his punches covered over half of Pans body. (still not transformed) Broly finished the combo with a tackle sending Pan through mountain after mountain.

Broly's attacks were powerful, fast, and worst of all, ruthless. There was no defense that Pan could possibly think of, and she was already at her maximum. Pan plummeted down to earth and made a crater in the ground, Broly quickly arrived, giving a brutal punch at Pan straight into the ground, making the crater oh so much larger. Broly then stood above her. His smile... Pan had never seen anything like it... it was terrifying... bloodthirsty. Broly picked Pan up with one hand and laughed as he crushed her body with his vice-like grip. Pan's only hope was to talk some sense into the massive warrior. "Bro...ly... please... stop." It was all she could say, everything else was a black cloud overcoming her vision. At last, a form of sense came over Broly's features. His eyes returned to normal, his hair and energy lowered, as did his muscle mass, and the cruel and evil smile faded from his face.

Broly looked at Pan horrified, he knew of his brutal, nature but he never expected to PAN to fall victim to it! Broly gently put Pan on the ground "Pan I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just..." Broly looked back down at Pan and saw she was unconscious. One thing he didn't understand though was why it had happened. He only had nightmares of such an extent when Kakarot was near! There was no way he could be on the same planet as before... could there? Broly himself didn't know half the things that were going on... but perhaps Pan DID have a few clues... When she woke up, Broly would find out everything. One way or another.

* * *

Okay guys sorry but it HAD to be done, the chapters were just TOO SHORT. I looked back at my stories and... I must say it was a dissapointment to read, primarily because it was SO BLOODY SHORT!!! so I decided to put together the first three chapters to make it at least adequate, (personally I like those big 10k word chapters, dunno bout you.) Unfortunately that does NOT mean I've been working on a big chapter 4, I'm just really lazy. CURSE YOU LAZINESS! CUUUURSE YOOOOO!!! ahem However I HAVE been working on a big long Story for FFIX. It's part of my main story series which is currently a working title, but I'm thinking of... maybe united, 'cause it's a big crossover. it is NOT yet submitted, but I am TRULY pouring my heart and soul into this thing so please support me on this... I'm thinking I will release it somewhere around X-mas or New Years eve. It's called FFIX aftermath, if you really don't want to read it though you don't have to, but let me assure you it's gonna be incredible. 

Bell: Stop Bragging!!! HMPH!

Me: What? Are you frustrated you won't be in till the third fiction?

Bell: Yes... yes I am. I mean, Zidane has a video game! a VIDEO GAME!!! I just have a webcomic by Bleedman; I'M NOT EVEN THE MAIN CHARACTER!!!

Me: Yeah in retrospect that DOES kinda suck, but generally you're the co-host for my announcements!

Bell (all teary eyed): Yeah I suppose you're right.

Me: Yeah... NOW INTRODUCING OUR NEW CO-HOST!!!

Bell: WHAT!?

Me: Or should I say.. CO-HOSTS!!!

Bell: WTF OMFG STFU!!!

A little pale girl with a cheery face and a black and white priests robe comes in "HI! I'M LENORE!!! I've been dead for 100 years now!!! I was made by one of Jhonens friends but Rotoon counts me as a Jhonen creation!"

Bell: NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!! NOT HAPPENING! NO!

Me: Whats wrong Bell?

Bell: I GET LITTLE ENOUGH TIME IN PUBLIC ALREADY! I don't need to contend with a little dead girl made by JHONEN of all people-

Lenore: friend of Jhonen

Bell: Thanks. MADE BY A FRIEND OF JHONEN WITH A COMIC LASTING OVER 12 ISSUES!!!

Lenore is all teary eyed, and then begins to cry.

Bell: Wha? Oh uhh... I'm REALLY sorry I didn't really mean what I said, I ju-

Lenore gets out a stick with a plastic monkey head on the end "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Bell: Why don't you use a knife?

Lenore: Well cute little dead girls with knives are so common nowadays I decided to use this monkey stick instead.

Bell??? ooookay... Rotoon is it really safe to have a girl like this here?

Me: oh don't worry she got over killing on issue 6 or so.

Lenore jabs Bell with her monkey stick.

Bell: ow!... don't- ow! STOP THA- OW!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THAT WAS MY EYE!!!

Me: HOLY CRAP! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!! SHE'S INVINCIBLE!!!

Lenore: well I'm a 100 year old dead girl, PLUS I'm part of a cartoon comedy full of violence, I can do ANYTHING violence based!

Me: You can't beat me! I'm GOD!... here anyway, sorry religious people.

Lenore pokes Bell again. "This is fun!"

Me: Lenore I'm sorry but you can't poke Bell to death.

Lenore looks sadly at me for awhile and then pokes Bell again.

Me: okay that is IT Lenore! YOU'RE GONE! NOW!

Lenore poofs away with a playful giggle and Bell gets up off the ground with poke marks and a swollen eye. Bell shakes her head cartoon style and turns back to normal.

Me: Okay well I'm glad that Lenore wasn't here for the next one

Bell: THERES ANOTHER ONE! THIS IS ALREADY LIKE 1000 WORDS BY ITSELF!!!

Me: sigh yeah you're right. Sorry man. Anyway! next update is gonna be gooood!!! and the aftershow will contain

Me: staring as Me

Bell: staring as Bell

Ranma: starring as Ranma

Splashing water from random areas via Lenore: That cute little dead girl!


	5. Randomness, and then Broly's acceptance

This fiction takes place a few weeks after Goku leaves to train Uub. The Broly Trilogy DID happen, but Broly (as we all know) is pretty damn near immortal, so he survived and drifted through space, more info in later chapters. WARNING: do not read if you like Broly as the horribly insane barbarian he is (note the title) also I do not own the dragon ball series or any other series or characters i might squeeze in (I LOVE crossovers) ALSO I have no idea why Goku isn't going to show up for a while, maybe he's at supreme Kai's planet, or in the hyperbolic time chamber, I dunno!

_"Thought"_

"Speech"

Finally! The almighty power of the delayed chapter!!! Also know that I released chapter one of my main story United (Working title, It sucks, PLEASE HELP ME!!!). Also, expect a powerpuff girls story soon. In my opinion it's pretty awesome, mostly about the Rowdyruff Boys actually, but Powerpuffs are in there too.

* * *

Chapter 4

Broly sat in the cave, looking at Pans unconscious body; he couldn't believe he had done such a thing. Bones were fractured, internal organs had bruised and some had even ruptured. Broly manipulated his own energy so that it would move Pans bones and organs back into place, and also seal the ruptures in her organs. Since Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan, manipulating energy came natural to him, that coupled with the fact that all matter is merely condensed energy gave him many other seemingly godlike abilities, including creating and manipulating matter. So restoring Pans body was a simple task for Broly, but every life form has its own energy signature, and so only using advanced healing techniques could someone restore a fighter's energy as well as their body… Broly knew no such techniques. So Pan had stayed unconscious for 2 days now, slowly restoring her energy. Broly was regretting doing this more than anything else; he didn't understand why he was so protective of this girl though. She may have saved him, so he would help train her, and to do that she needed to live, that was all… or it should have been. For some reason Broly felt scared, not of someone else, but of himself. Why did he feel this way!? He'd killed hundreds of trillions of others, so why did he care about this girl so much, why did he care whether she lived or died!? … He hated this feeling… it made him feel weak… so he should hate this girl… shouldn't he? Normally Broly would have killed her for this, even if she DID save him; but something was stopping him. Broly WANTED to kill her… but at the same time… he didn't. It was such a confusing feeling, but Broly decided to push it aside for the time being, when Pan awoke she would answer all his questions. Broly wouldn't let these strange emotions cloud his judgment anymore; He would train Pan, then kill her and leave this planet to begin another rampage. The rampage would inevitably attract Kakarot, then they would battle again, and Broly would kill the scum, and pay him back for everything he and his sons did to him. Broly was broken out of his strange thoughts by Pan's awakening.

Pan sat up from the makeshift bed of leaves and straw, and saw Broly sitting next to her, the sadistic smile was gone, but so was his normal look of stern affection he had developed. Brolys face looked cold and emotionless, like a stone face carved into the very image of power and fitness. "Good, you're awake… I have some questions for you." Brolys voice was just as cold as his face.

Pan: YOU have questions for ME!? I'm not exactly the one that tried to kill their student and friend!

Broly now looked angrier than Pan had ever seen him before. "I am NOT your friend. The only reason I'm helping you is because you were at the right place at the right time! Now be silent before I rip your head off!" Pan looked at the massive man, shocked at what he had just said, at first she thought he was just joking, but his face gave a clear NO to this conclusion. Even Broly was a bit horrified at his own cruelty and cold behavior, but he knew he could not let these feelings overtake him, lest he give into weakness. "Answer my questions, and if I like my answers, I might not kill you."

Pan was terrified by now, Broly was completely serious. The man she thought of as an uncle was now threatening to kill her. Why would he be doing this, weren't they friends? "Wh-what do you want to know?" Pan was on the verge of crying, she could feel her throat becoming tight and tears begin to gather in her eyes.

Broly noticed this and it brought him a wave of regret and sadness, he tried to push it aside but couldn't and so tried to form it all into rage "DON'T YOU DARE CRY CHILD! NOW TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

Pan tried, she tried so hard but she couldn't stop herself, and burst into tears, crying in fear, disbelief, and despair. "W-WHY! WHY ARE YOU sob DOING THIS! I THOUGHT WE WERE sob FRIENDS!!!" Pan went on crying and crying and every time she tried to stop it only got worse

Brolys own annoyance and feelings of overwhelming regret became too much and he stopped it the only way he knew how. Broly Punched Pan straight on the head, knocking her body to the deepest end of the cave and knocking her unconscious once again. Maybe when she wakes up he should take a different approach, there was no way he would be able to ask his questions without giving into those dreaded feelings he had so newly developed this way! Broly didn't bother to get Pan back on the bed for fear of letting those pathetic emotions overcome him. Broly went out of the cave, he needed to kill something to get over this, but for some reason he didn't have the urge to destroy worlds like the ferocious god of destruction he was. Broly wondered, was this one of the effects of those… feelings, he had developed? God how he HATED those emotions, he never knew when he was himself or if it was those feelings that brat made him develop Broly hopped down from the cliff side the cave was on and ran into the wilderness, maybe if he was lucky he would find a massive, powerful creature to kill. So he left Pan to her horrible nightmares, dreams of what could have happened, and the horror of a lost friend, and mentor.

* * *

Pan opened eyes full of tears, why would Broly do all that, it didn't make sense. Just yesterday she and Broly were best friends, and now... WHY! 

Voice: Because it's his nature. Broly hates his emotions, probably the only thing he hates more is what CAUSES him to feel such things. He's confused, and doesn't understand things like emotions. Broly believes that emotions are a powerful weakness, and one that is easily exploited.

Pan: But they AREN'T! Emotions, ESPECIALLY friendship, grant you strength, if you love something then you'll give it your all to protect it, and you'll realize power that you never thought you had. Thats what grandpa Goku says.

Voice: Whatever the case, This is his belief, in fact he really doesn't have much reason NOT to believe things are like that.

Pan: Oh really? how would you know, you're just a voice I hear in my dreams!

Pan looked around to find her cave, no abnormalities, she even woke up against the wall in the end of the cave where she landed. "This... IS a dream right?"

Voice: nope you're awake.

Pan suddenly felt more energized, someone was watching her and talking to her. In a way she was relieved to be rid of the stress and sadness of her situation with Broly. This was something she understood, danger, and the adrenaline that comes with it.

Pan: WHERE ARE YOU!

Voice: Oh for the love of, do you ALWAYS draw conclusions like this?

Pan: What are you talking about? SHOW YOURSELF!!!

Unlike a normal voice this didn't come from a certain direction, not even Pans saiyan hearing could track it. While it wasn't from a certain direction it wasn't from all around either. it was coming from somewhere, she knew, but at the same time it felt like it came from nowhere. The voice sighed.

Voice: I'm inside you Pan, in your mind.

Pan looked confused "do you mean I'm going crazy?"

Voice: What? NO! I am a universal voice for all Saiyans, you see Saiyans are not programmed to take extreme fear so I was developed into their psyche via evolution to handle the stress and fear. I am your Saiyan instinct, not just the fighting instinct, I am all instincts, including fight or flight reaction! I am also connected to the mind of all saiyans currently alive... but that's not many now days.

Pan: Okay I get it! If you're a voice for all saiyans though, why hasn't Grandpa Goku or dad mentioned you?

Voice: Well for guys, I am only a notion, a feeling, like a humans conscience or emotions. but for girls, like you, I can occasionally be become a voice instead.

Pan: Makes sense I guess, I mean, we girls ARE superior to boys in everyway.

Voice: You know since most saiyans now days are male that makes ME a male, right?

Pan face turned red in embarrassment. "Uhh, I mean present company excluded and all."

Voice: Yeah well, Back to the main subject. Broly is very dangerous, you gotta warn someone of his existence, and soon! Otherwise things are gonna get seriously outta hand!

Pan: Broly is my friend, he's just going through some tough times!

Voice: It's more than him just being dangerous Pan. Broly has fought your father and even your grandpa before, and nearly killed them!

Pan: WHAT!? But... but Broly wouldn't do that!

Voice: Pan, theres alot of things you don't understand about Broly.

Pan: How do YOU know anything about Broly anyway!?

Voice: Because he's a Saiyan, and a powerful one at that.

Pan couldn't believe it. all this time... Broly was a saiyan!? "Well then... if what you say is true... then I need to help him even more!"

Voice: OO! WHAT!? WHY!?

Pan: Because there aren't many saiyans left in the world, if Broly is really a saiyan, then I should help him, imagine how much he could help everybody if he became a good person! Also how the heck are you able to make a face!? You don't even have a physical form!

Voice: That is for ME to know! And you to never figure out:b

Pan: YOU DID IT AGA- oh forget it. I'm gonna go find Broly

Voice: NO! STOP! YOU HAVE TO TELL GOHAN!!! OR EVEN BETTER, GOKU! MYSTIC GOHAN SUCKS!!!

Pan: Well my dad IS kinda nerdy and he DID get his butt kicked after one fight after he became mystic according to what he and grandpa said, and needed grandpa for pretty much all the fights he's ever been in and won, but I wouldn't say he- STOP DISTRACTING ME!!!

Pan then made her way out of the cave, feeling out Broly's energy, and constantly being slowed by her inner voices tendency to NEVER SHUT UP!!! After hours of searching (mostly talking to her inner voice, but there was some search time too) After hours of searching, Pan finally found Broly, sitting on a boulder eating a T-rex stake with barbecue sauce and a giant pile of fruit. (Where he got the barbecue sauce we shall never know... I SAID WE'LL NEVER KNOW!!! STOP PESTERING ME DAMNIT!!!) Pan lowered herself to the ground and ran up to Broly who seemed to be ignoring her.

Pan: BROLY! I finally found you! I think I understand whats going on and I think I can help!

Broly: Does it have anything to do with you thinking that I think that bonds with people are useless weaknesses and you think you can talk to me about it and make me realize that true strength comes from friendship?

Pan: ... Maybe... how did you know?

Broly pointed in front of himself at a giant 64 in. flatscreen T.V. showing an episode of Naruto

Pan: ... Oh... How did I miss THAT!?

Broly: I dunno, maybe you're dumb

Pan: HEY!... yeah you're probably right... yaknow I met someone that looked JUST like that blond kid yesterday.

Broly: Yeah, nobody else that watches this seems to notice, but there's this thing in the very bottom left corner of the screen during the opening, roughly one pixel in height and width, that says based on a true story.

Pan: Really?

Broly: No, but apparantly they should before they get sued.

With that bit of randomness said, Broly and Pan continued watching the Naruto marathon until the filler episodes started, and then, after all the ninja/moral goodness, Pan said "So Broly, now that you've seen all that, you realize that friendship will always prevail right?"

Broly: What are you talking about? Sasuke won the fight!

Pan: Oh yeah.

Then there was a long, awkward silence.

Pan: Is this why Rotoon didn't write about this again for like... ever?

Broly: Yes... yes it is.

Pan: Oh... c'mon Broly! Please you're my friend, I don't want to get my grandpa to fight you!

Broly: Ha! Like I'm going to be threatened by some old man! Whats he gonna do? Drool on me? HA HA HA!!!

Pan: NO! MY GRANDPA GOKU IS THE BEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE!!!

The name Goku rung through Broly's head like a giant bell. 'Goku... that's Kakarots earthling name... isn't it?' Broly looked back at Pan, all traces of comedic writing gone from his expression and this story for at least half a paragraph. "Your grandfathers name... is Goku?"

Pan looked back at Broly, the air turning still. "Yes... The one that fight you before I was born."

Broly's vision started turning red. To think, the one little creature he cared more about than anything in the whole world, the being that brought those emotions into his life, was related to... him. And was now threatening him because of the anger that SHE was causing now! HOW DARE SHE!!! Broly's body started shaking, rage overtaking him, his energy flaring, lifting the rocks around him, choking Pan. Broly rose up, and lifted his arm. Now, this girl would! She would... She should... but Broly couldn't bring himself to do it. Not even with what she had done. No matter what Broly tried to believe, or what Pan did... he could never hurt her... Pan was... precious to him. Like The one ring was to Golum... except she was more like... some other thing. a ring would just be perverted. Broly's power decreased back to it's resting level, and Pan gasped in a new breathe after being choked by Broly's energy alone. The red faded from Broly's vision, and the rocks lowered back to the ground. (he wasn't transformed in any way so his hair didn't change.)

Broly extended a hand towards Pan, and she happily accepted it, and was lifted off the ground and onto Broly's shoulder. Broly looked over to her and smiled for the first time in a long, long time. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream"

Pan stared back at Broly, a smile forming on her face, and tears of joy in her eyes. Pan nodded excitedly. "This is gonna be one of those times that we remember for the rest of our lives... isn't it Broly?"

Broly smiled back, and nodded. "Yes Pan... yes it is."

* * *

WOOHOO!!! I finally finished chapter four! and the last part of the uhh... Broly... depression/confusing angst stuff saga... yeah thats what it is. BUT! this isn't the last part, be sure to check in every now and again to see new chapters! For now though, please read and review. Tell me what I got wrong, and whether or not you like the chapter, kay?

Bell: OH MY GOD! you finished your first saga thing but haven't even SUBMITTED the first CHAPTER of MY story yet!?

Rotoon: Hey It's almost done, just wait, I dunno, maybe 4 hours to 1 day!

Bell: oh... okay.

Rotoon: Anyway, we still don't have any questions for... anything... at all. So we're just going to continue being stupid!

Bell: Or you COULD tell them about that cool new comic book series you found.

Rotoon: Oh yeah! Courtney Crumin, if you look for it on google you can actually read the whole first issue for free! It's kinda dark though, definitely doom generation stuff. Also it's really not well known... at all. Which is annoying. WHICH IS ALSO WHY SHE SHALL BE OUR SPECIAL GUEST!!!

Ranma off screen: WHAT THE HELL!!! I thought _I_ was your special guest!

Rotoon: Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I? Well you can BOTH be here.

A young man with black hair with a long ponytail that seemed to stay up in the air, wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pant enters the stage. Followed by a girl with short, light blond hair, wearing a bat hair clip to keep her bangs out of her face, she had pure black eyes, and wore a black dress with three big gold buttons, ending just above her knees , under the dress she also wore a white undershirt, on her legs were two socks that came up to slightly below her knees and 2 black and white sneakers.

Ranma: WHY WAS HER DESCRIPTION SO LONG!?

Courtney: cause people don't know jack shit about me, you have a freaking anime series.

Ranma: ... I guess that makes sense.

Bell: Wow... somebody that people ACTUALLY know about less than me!

Courtney: Theres alot of cool characters that most people know barely anything about. You're actually still kinda qualified as a well known character by the way.

Rotoon: So Courtney, do you want to share anything with the audience

Courtney: ... Well first off... I hate people... and talking.

theres a long silence

Rotoon: Don't make me FORCE you to say something

Courtney: How can YOU force ME to do anything? (I type in horrible OOC-ness and Courtney gets happy and bubbly.) HI! MY NAMES COURTNEY AND I LOVE EVERYTHING!!! (Courtney then clamps her hands over her mouth and her eyes become wide in HORROR!!!) That... was NOT right.

Rotoon: I CAN DO IT AGAIN TOO!!!

Courtney: No you can't. the Author's notes are getting to long for you to let yourself go on.

Rotoon: WHAT!? DAMN YOU COU-

Courtney: I'll use the rest of your words now. If you need more of a description of my character, think of me as someone like Lucy, Mandy, or Gaz with a few little differences, and you're not far off.

Bell: She also has no nose!

Camera zooms into Courtney's face to reveal... NO NOSE!

Courtney: Oh right, like I haven't heard THAT before.


End file.
